


Fuck like you fight

by BatsaboutBats (theboxedfox)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, These two just need to get married, brujay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/BatsaboutBats
Summary: Batman, a former Robin and a Gargoyle on a rooftop k-i-s-s-i-n-g





	Fuck like you fight

Jason fought like he fucked.

It wasn't something Bruce understood until years after the boy had grown up and died. Not until he'd had a taste of that overripe, rotten fruit for himself. He would never admit that it was a taste he'd carry his entire life. No one else would ever know, nor ever be that which Jason was to him. Not even his favorite son, though Bruce still disputed that. He loved them all, in different ways.

Jason's way dirtied him, painted him red and black and wrong all over and he loved him for it. He'd sink low to his knees for this boy in a way no villain had ever been able to make him do. Take him in and swallow the blackness like the finest wine. He always wondered if Jason tasted different now than he did _then_. He smelled different at least, of earth and metal and all things unholy.

He never knew when the next time would be and always loved like it would be his last. With Jason anything was possible. Tonight it was on a rooftop, precariously balanced against an aging gargoyle, one that Jason had always called a friend as Robin, his face buried between strong thighs encased in dirty denim. Hot as hellfire and spicynsweet, Jason was a candy he could suck on all night.

"Fff..." Jason ripped at his cape, uncaring, just pulling him closer wanting deeper. _Harder_. Everything. Holding him by his pointy little ears and just fucking using him.

Bruce rubbed those strong thighs, sturdy as tanks, and then up, grabbing the hips that swung up and down in hurried, impatient succession. He set the rhythm for them cupping and squeezing the tension of Jason's muscles hidden in the seat of his pants. He loved this, loved him, and it would be so easy to say, so easy to fix.

"Arh....Agh!!" Jason's cry was broken, but not pitiful. It sounded like he'd been kicked, head dangling off the Gargoyle's growling face, his own painted neon as nearby nightlife came to life. Heavy and solid against Bruce's tongue, so fucking alive it made him feel reborn.

"Stop. Stop. God, STOP..." Jason pushed at him, eyes eerie and wild framed behind his red domino, lenses up. Bruce slid back onto the roof, watching as Jason kicked down his jeans, his green boxer briefs catching on his thighs. The broad, heaving chest Jason revealed was not Robin's. Not anymore.

He still loved the heart that beat within it though.

With Jason, sex was hard but not fast. He left his belt on, just like Jason always left his boots on. ' _Fuck pants, but running barefoot sucks shit.'_ The gargoyle beneath Jason's back seemed alive and perturbed by their movements, shifting beneath the added weight of Bruce's mass. Because he was Batman, the beast tolerated it, supported it even. 

He wanted to open the boy up and just crawl in. Jason knew and drew up his legs, hand pulling aside one well curved cheek. Bruce settled for diving his finger inside, closing his eyes at the sensation of heat even through the gauntlet's padding. The redhead normally dyed his hair, a stubborn lock of white usually fading out first. He'd freshly done a retouch, but neglected to do anything about his body hair. Blonde in most places, it grew into a patch of fire between his legs, untamed and ornery.

Bruce wanted to feel it against his skin.

He showed restraint.

"Get the goddamn bat-lube out and fuck me already." Jason growled.

He managed for about two minutes longer than most people would have. Jason actually crooned, head falling back off the edge of their perch, and his hips shot upwards at a particularly rough stab of fingers at his inner wall. Bruce did not let the boy regain his composure, before he hauled those sturdy hips up with one hand and guided himself in with the other.

"Fuck  **YES** !!!" Jason howled into the city as it screamed back to them, all squealing tires, honking horns, pedestrians bustling, night clubs hustling, and thousands upon thousands of lights glowing and glimmering with excitement.

They drove one another crazy, the city a witness to the birth of this beast with two backs. He'd pull out, hard and quivering, only to be met again with flushed and eager buttocks that rubbed his thighs tantalizingly with their warmth. It made him do it over and over, till he was pulsing with each shift of their weight. Jason clung to him, honest only in this moment, biting at armored neck plates, desperate to mark this man. 

His man.

"Oh God, Bruce...!" Jason fell as stone gave way, the gargoyle's clutch on the edge broken.

Instinct was all that saved them from death. A grapple line shot and then they were swinging to a flat rooftop of a rundown apartment building. Jason was clutching him desperately like a mewling kitten, breath deep and irregular as Batman dropped them down to safety. Bruce met those glittering green eyes for a moment and felt Jason's breath puff against his lips in an amazed chuckle.

"You just fucking came _inside_ me.... while swinging on a line." He panted.

"You should talk. You've ruined my uniform." Batman heard the gargoyle crash into an alleyway below, but Bruce could only hear Jason's laughter. He pressed a kiss to the young man's ear and wrapped them into his cape, lying atop him to keep him there. Batman and Bruce both never wanted Jason to leave them ever again.

He would leave. He always did. For now Jason just held him close, both of them savoring the darkness before the dawn.

 


End file.
